Highend Color Albums
Highend Color is a circle of Yuzuhiko and Nachamu. For a full list of collaboration albums in a sortable table, please see here. |track1title = nostalgia |track1utaite = Meramipop |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = prayer |track2utaite = ℃iel |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Ruri Shoku Stargazer |track3utaite = momoko |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Yume no Kakera |track4utaite = Nachamu |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = repulsion |track5utaite = F9 |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Usotsuki |track1utaite = Luschka |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kage Okuri |track2utaite = shi-na |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Doku Ringo to Cinderella |track3utaite = Yasumoto Aya |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Rewrite |track4utaite = Nachamu |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Wasurenagusa |track5utaite = Haiji |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Omoide Film |track6utaite = Morikawa Mai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Rainbow |track7utaite = Meramipop |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Ring your Bell |track1utaite = Meramipop |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Red paranoia |track2utaite = Nachamu |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Blue Daisy |track3utaite = momoko |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = stardust |track4utaite = Nachamu |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Lies |track5utaite = Nachamu |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = roulette |track6utaite = Nakae Mitsuki |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Noise |track7utaite = Hoshina Yuuko |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Day after day |track8utaite = momoko |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Planetscape |track1utaite = F9 |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = euphoria |track2utaite = Nachamu |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kizuato |track3utaite = Nachamu |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = inevitable |track4utaite = Hoshina Yuuko |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Kokoro no Arika |track5utaite = Nakae Mitsuki |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Star Cruising |track6utaite = Shake the Earth |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = code:vision |track7utaite = Nachamu |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Ruri no Wakusei |track8utaite = Nachamu |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Ring your Bell |track9info = -Starry mix- (Bonus track) |track9utaite = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = }} Parallel Link - An image album of a nonexistent anime |track1title = Brand New Story |track1utaite = Mafumafu |track1lyricist = Yuzuhiko |track1composer = Yuzuhiko |track1arranger = Yuzuhiko |track2title = Break Out |track2utaite = Jack |track2lyricist = Yuzuhiko |track2composer = Yuzuhiko |track2arranger = Yuzuhiko |track3title = Noble Style |track3utaite = Hanatan |track3lyricist = Yuzuhiko |track3composer = void |track3arranger = void |track4title = Sweet Kiss |track4utaite = Yuuto |track4lyricist = Yuzuhiko |track4composer = tomoya |track4arranger = tomoya |track5title = Fancy Shijou Shugi |track5utaite = Kano |track5lyricist = Yuzuhiko |track5composer = Yuzuhiko |track5arranger = Yuzuhiko |track6title = Float Flower |track6utaite = Amatsuki |track6lyricist = Yuzuhiko |track6composer = Yuzuhiko |track6arranger = Yuzuhiko |track7title = Gekkou Kenbu |track7utaite = Luschka |track7lyricist = Yuzuhiko |track7composer = Yuzuhiko |track7arranger = Yuzuhiko |track8title = Chemical lover |track8utaite = Rumdarjun |track8lyricist = Yuzuhiko |track8composer = Yuzuhiko |track8arranger = Yuzuhiko |track9title = Let's go |track9utaite = Nobunaga |track9lyricist = Yuzuhiko |track9composer = Yuzuhiko |track9arranger = Yuzuhiko |track10title = sympathy!! |track10utaite = Hanatan, Kano, Luschka, Nobunaga |track10lyricist = Yuzuhiko |track10composer = Yuzuhiko |track10arranger = Yuzuhiko}}